A Celebration of Victory
by DepthsExpert1000
Summary: Zuko and Mai celebrate their victory at Ba Sing Se. -- Warning: purely Lemon Zuko/Mai.


Zuko and Mai celebrate their victory at Ba Sing Se. Warning: purely Lemon Zuko/Mai

* * *

**A/N:**

**This fanfic was written by somebody else, who apparently deleted it for no good reason. HOW RUDE!**

**Luckily, I read the fanfic several times before, and I memorized a lot of it. This fanfic only contains the content that I memorized. I did my best, but I couldn't remember everything. But hopefully this will be a fun read for many of you.**

**I remember reading the negative reviews for this fanfic, and a lot of them hated it because they thought that Mai would never suggest sex. THESE PEOPLE COULD NOT BE SERIOUS COULD THEY?! Mai's attitude toward her adversaries totally makes her seem like a sex-considerer. Plus, I've read many fanfics that have shown Mai making some kind of innuendo, like asking Zuko to come to her room with her. The writers wouldn't make Mai do that for no reason.**

**Anyways, without further ado:**

_**A Celebration of Victory**_

* * *

Zuko's POV

"This was the Earth King's quarters. I think you will enjoy it," said Azula as she handed Zuko the key to the door they stood in front of. Zuko absentmindedly took the key and nodded to Azula as she headed for her own room. Zuko didn't see the smirk that crossed her face as she turned her back to him. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. The room he was in was fairly large with a sitting area to the left and an open space to the right with a place to sit for meditation and room to practice firebending. Zuko headed to the room beyond that and found the bedroom took up most of the space and there was a little room to the left side that he guessed was the ...

* * *

Zuko was still in a trance as he took off his cloaks so that all he had on was his pants. He lay on top of the bed just thinking and staring at the ceiling. The thoughts in his mind were jumping in all at once. _Was helping Azula the right thing? She is my sister and family is supposed to support family, but then again my father doesn't support me or uncle Iroh. What about Iroh! I betrayed him by taking Azula's side. What will I do if he doesn't trust me anymore? He IS my father figure and I chose to go against his word. I only SPOKE against my real father and that ended up in--._

Zuko let out a sigh and closed his eyes. The memory of his father and what happened was too depressing to think about.

A few seconds later, Zuko jumped as he heard a door open. The door to the wash room opened and Mai was standing there in nothing but a bath robe. She blushed a shad of red as she asked in a slightly wavering, but firm voice, " What are you doing in my room?!"

Zuko was even more confused now as he thought a moment. After about three seconds of awkward silence they both realized it. "Azula!" they both said as they realized that Azula had purposefully put them both in the same room. An awkward silence lasted for a few moments when Mai blushed and spoke what she was thinking. "Do you want to celebrate our victory?"

They looked into each other's eyes.

Zuko suddenly felt a warm hand on his thigh, sending a shiver up his spine. Their eyes remained locked as Mai smiled and moved her hand slowly down his inner thigh and back up again. More shivers went down Zuko's spine. Suddenly he realized what she wanted. He got up and turned to face her.

Mai spoke: "Zuko, now that you have restored your honor, our marriage contract should be reinstated. You are once again my fiancé… we should celebrate."

Zuko thought a moment. My honor is restored. I am still the heir to the throne. My marriage to Mai is back on... She wants me to-. Zuko smiled. He stepped toward her and sat on the bed next to her again.Smiles crossed both their faces.

* * *

Mai's POV

They leaned in and their lips met. They started tentatively, but quickly grew used to each other and deepened their kiss. Tingles went up her body as they lay on the bed and Mai allowed Zuko's tongue entrance. She allowed her own tongue to caress his. Zuko let his hand trail from its place on her waist down along her womanly curves. A wave of pleasure passed from his touch through her entire body. She allowed her hands to wrap around his bare torso, relishing in the touch of her hands to his surprisingly soft skin with taught muscles underneath.

He pulled back from his position on top of her to look into her eyes. She saw lust with something hidden behind it. She could have sworn his eyes gave away his nervousness. "Zuko, are you a virgin? I …" she tried to think of an excuse for asking what she did when he gave her a slow gentle kiss. It was barely even a kiss, but it sent chills down her spine.

"Yes, I am ... You?" She figured he would say that.

"Yeah." This time it was her turn to take the lead and she flipped them around so that she was on top and gave him a deep kiss. She sat up so that Zuko could see all of her as she slowly untied the sash holding her robe together and she let it slowly pull apart and fall off her shoulders. She threw it off the bed, exposing herself fully to him.

She blushed as he just stared at her nude figure. She soon found something hitting her thigh and looked down to see the tent in his pants. Now it was Zuko turn to blush as she marveled at it. She pulled the drawstrings lose and ever so slowly tugged it down a bit.

Zuko, no longer able to control his desire, tilted his hips, forcing her off of him. He pulled his pants off in a frenzy, revealing his nude body fully to her. She continued to marvel at his large erection and decided exactly what she wanted to do. He was kneeling in front of her and she firmly grasped his erection, becoming more aroused as he let out a small yelp of surprise. She smiled at him, looking into his eyes filled with passion and desire. She began stroking up and down his marvelous sex organ, being rewarded for her effort with a passionate moan from Zuko.

Soon Mai found herself moaning as he squeezed her breasts and massaged her nipples to be just as erect as his appendage. A minute later she found Zuko pulling her hand off of his dick, forcing her to lay on her back as he softly kissed and licked her neck.

* * *

She could feel the heat, not only from his fire bending body, but from his passion, radiating off of him. One of his hands was on her stomach and the other probed lower, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure at the same time.

* * *

Mai felt like her body was going to split in half as Zuko thrust in and out of her, hitting her back wall with every stroke. She felt her muscles tighten around him as she screamed his name and felt the best sensation sweep through her body as she has ever felt.

At that instant Zuko pulled out of her and brought his cock, covered in her own juices up to her face. Still overtaken by her orgasm, Mai lay there as Zuko pumped his juices onto her breasts. Once Mai had control of her own body again, she rubbed his sperm into her skin, taking her fingers and licking off the excess left on them.

* * *

"What a great way to celebrate victory," Zuko said as he crawled under the covers, holding them open as Mai crawled in to join him.

"Yes, it was," she responded, holding her arms around his torso and gently kissing him before they both drifted off into a relaxing sleep.


End file.
